


Escape

by queerasjay



Category: Johnny Depp - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:23:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerasjay/pseuds/queerasjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seorang wanita penulis blog dipertemukan dengan aktor idolanya secara tidak sengaja. Sang aktor yang datang meminta pertolongan darinya membuatnya kehilangan akal sehatnya sehingga wanita itu mau membantu sang idolanya.</p><p>Nb : Ini fanfic ciptaan saya tentang Johnny Depp, bagi yang membacanya harap membacanya dengan bijak, mungkin cerita ini terkesan mustahil tapi saya menulisnya memang hanya just for fun. </p><p>warning shipper Johnny and Amber...!!!</p><p>kalo ga suka mending ga usah baca  dari pada ngamuk-ngamuk sama saya, saya memang tidak suka dengan Amber.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Penyusup

"Jalan.. ayo cepat jalan..." sebuah suara dengan nada menginterupsi mengejukan diri ini yang baru saja mematikan mesin mobil.

Kontan aku langsung menoleh ke arah samping kemudi tempat sosok asing itu berada, tapi lagi-lagi aku kembali mendapatkan kejutan. Sosok yang duduk disampingku adalah Johnny Depp idolaku, mimpi apa aku semalam aku bisa bertemu dengannya di dalam mobil dan ia meminta bantuanku. Ini pasti mimpi, ya ini pasti mimpi maka kugigit sedikit bibirku untuk memastikan yang terjadi memang nyata.

"Duh.. jangan bengong begitu dong, ayo jalan..." perintahnya lagi.

Aku tidak peduli ini mimpi atau bukan, maka seperti orang sudah terhipnotis aku patuh mengikuti apa yang dimintanya dengan segera menjalankan mobil yang baru saja aku parkir di tepi jalan.

Begitu mobil yang kukemudikan telah berjalan cukup jauh, kuberanikan untuk menyapa memastikan yang kulihat adalah Johnny, " Anda Johnny Depp kan?"

"Ah ha... tepat sekali.." jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi... Tapi kenapa kau bisa muncul secara tiba-tiba di mobilku?"

"Hmm, aku baru saja melarikan diri dari Jerry dan Amber... aku... sedang jenuh dengan mereka..."

"Kau lari dari  _bodyguard_  dan istrimu, kenapa John? Terus kenapa kau harus memilih mobilku?"

"Hanya mobilmu yang bisa kujangkau dan lagi tadi pas sekali saat kau buka pintu aku bisa membuka pintu mobilmu dan masuk ke dalam.  _By the way thanks_  sudah menolongku..."

"Tunggu... setelah aku pikir telah melakukan kesalahan dengan membawamu pergi, meski aku memang salah seorang penggemarmu tapi dengan sangat aku mohon agar kau turun dari mobilku. Kau tidak bisa ikut denganku..."

" _Listen Darling_... aku menjamin kau tidak akan mendapat masalah, maka aku minta sekali lagi bantuan darimu. Izinkan aku ikut ke mana kau pergi..."

" _Don't call me darling_ , kau tuh masih suami Amber..."

"Okay,  _now tell your name_ , beautiful?"

"Aretha..."

"Aretha, nama yang bagus. Oh ya sekali lagi terima kasih sudah mau membantuku..."

Kata-kata yang diucapkan Johnny barusan membuatku terbang tinggi, bagaimana tidak, aku baru saja di rayu oleh sang idolaku. Maka meski ada sedikit keraguan, mobil tetap kukemudikan menuju hotel tempat aku menginap selama berada di Los Angeles.

Sesampai kami di hotel Johnny langsung menyembunyikan penampilannya dengan topi kupluk dan kaca mata hitam, ia bahkan tidak segan-segan langsung mengandeng tanganku saat melewati lobi hotel. Mungkin aku satu-satu fans Johnny yang paling beruntung bisa mendapatkan kesempatan berdua dengan Johnny seperti ini. Dan untung tidak ada seorang pun yang menyadari aku sedang berjalan bersama Johnny Depp, jujur aku tidak siap jika tiba-tiba muncul segerombolan wartawan yang hendak mengambil gambar kami berdua.

Johnny sepanjang perjalanan Johnny tidak sedikit pun ingin melepaskan tanganku, ya aku tahu ia pasti sedang ingin menyamar ia pun mungkin sama denganku tidak mau ada wartawan yang menangkap kami berdua. Dengan lift kami dibawa menuju lantai 10 tempat kamarku berada. Kubuka pintu dan mempersilakan Johnny masuk, aku memang tidak punya pilihan lagi aku harus mengajaknya masuk ke dalam kamar hotelku.

"Kamarmu nyaman juga yah, omong-omong dari mana asalmu?" Johnny kembali membuka pembicaraan setelah menutup pintu dan duduk di sofa seberang ranjang tempat aku berada.

"Aku dari Indonesia" Tentu saja Johnny tahu aku bukan berasal dari sini, rambutku yang hitam panjang lurus dan kulit kuning langsat sangat berbeda dengan warga sini.

"Indonesia...  _such a beautiful country_ ,  _just like you_...."

" _Stop John_ , jangan merayuku terus..."

"Okay...okay... lalu apa membawamu kemari?"

"Pekerjaan, aku serorang penulis blog dan tugasku mempromosikan usaha mereka dan sebagai imbalannya aku bisa menginap di hotel milik mereka atau makan direstoran milik mereka. Pekerjaan yang menyenangkan bukan?"

Johnny tersenyum kepadaku tidak lam kemudian Johnny berjalan menghampiriku dan berlutut dihadapanku, " _Please_  izinkan aku bersamamu beberapa hari, aku bosan dengan kehidupanku dan aku ingin merasakan hidup yang kau rasakan..."

Diperlakukan seperti ini membuatku tidak kuasa untuk menolak permintaannya, bagaimana juga aku memang sangat menyukai Johhny. Mendapatkan kesempatan langkah seperti ini tidak mungkin terjadi dua kali. Ini memang salah satu impianku ketika aku mulai menyukai Johnny Depp. Aku ingin bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama dengannya dan kini impian ini tengah terjadi saat ini, maka aku harus manfaatkan keadaan ini sebaik-baiknya.

"Okay baiklah, kau boleh tinggal bersamaku dalam satu minggu ini, sebab minggu depan aku sudah kembali ke Jakarta."

Johnny tersenyum mendengar jawabanku, "Baik dalam satu minggu ini kita akan menghabiskan waktu bersama,  _thanks darling_..."

"Hmm mungkin aku harus jujur pada diriku sendiri dan juga padamu, bahwa ini memang impianku dan kupikir ini tidak akan pernah terjadi. Aku bisa bersama idolaku di dalam sebuah hotel"

"Okay... satu minggu ini akan menjadi minggu yang paling berkesan untukmu sehingga tidak akan pernah bisa kau lupakan..." Johhny menatap dalam tepat dimataku.

Mau tidak mau pipiku memerah, bagaimana tidak aku ditatap oleh Johhny Depp begitu dalam, ia meraih wajahku dan membelainya lembut. Mataku menutup otomatis merasakan sentuhan dari Johnny.

Yang terjadi kemudian aku merasa sebuah kecupan lembut dibibirku, kecupan lembut itu menuntut lebih maka kubalas perlahan ciuman yang kemudian semakin memanas. Sebuah tangan pun menahan tengkukku sehingga kami sesaat bergulat dalam ciuman itu.

Perlahan kubuka mata dan memang yang ada dihadapanku memang Johnny Depp, aku sedang tidak bermimpi.

"Maaf Aretha..." ucap Johhny seraya menjauh dariku.

Aku ikut mundur menjauh dari Johnny, jujur ini pertama kalinya aku melakukan sebuah ciuman panas dan ini aku lakukan bersama Johnny Depp. " _That's okay_  John, lagi pula aku ikut membalasnya" ucapku seraya tersipu malu.

Johhny tertawa melihat tingkahku yang mungkin lucu dimatanya, "Itulah membuatmu berbeda dan itu membuatku semakin tertarik padamu..."

Kulemparkan bantal yang ada disampingku ke arah Johnny, "Itu untuk pria beristri yang suka menggoda wanita lain..."

"Hmm tapi kau menyukainya kan?"

Lagi-lagi aku dibuat tersipu malu, tapi kini sudah kuputuskan untuk mencoba mengambil resiko ini. Meski memang semu tapi tidak masalah, akan kunikmati semaksimal mungkin saat bersama Johnny ini.


	2. Johnny : Tertarik

Membuka pintu mobil dan masuk ke dalam mobil orang yang tidak dikenal mungkin ini hal tergila yang pernah dilakukan oleh seorang aktor terkenal Johnny Depp. Untungnya sang pemilik mobil itu adalah seorang wanita, sebab tentunya aku akan lebih mudah meminta pertolongan dan apalagi kalau dia juga ternyata seorang fans-ku.

Ia memang sempat menolak dan bahkan mengusirku, tapi bukan Johhny Depp jika aku tidak mampu menaklukan wanita ini. Ya dengan sedikit rayuan, aku berhasil mendapatkan pertolongannya, ia bahkan langsung membawaku ke hotel tempat ia menginap.

Untungnya aku sempat membawa kaca mata dan sebuah topi kupluk di dalam kantung celana bahanku, maka sesampai kami di hotel aku langsung mengenakan itu semua . Aku tidak mau diketahui oleh siapa pun di mana keberadaanku saat ini terutama para wartawan yang pasti akan membawaku kembali pada Amber.

Hubunganku dengan Amber memang belakangan ini sedang kurang baik, tiba-tiba aku merasa ia seakan terlalu mengekangku dan yang lebih parah Jerry ternyata ikut berpihak padanya. Maka dari itu kuputuskan untuk lari dari mereka berdua menenangkan diri dulu sebelum kembali menghadapi Amber.

Untuk lebih mengaburkan penglihatan orang-orang, kugandeng serta tangan wanita yang bernama Aretha itu. Untungnya ia tidak keberatan dengan hal itu, tapi aku yakin pasti begitu sebab tadi ia bilang bahwa ia seorang fans-ku, ia pasti akan merasa senang jika aku menggandeng tangannya mesra..

Ia pun mempersilakan aku masuk, aku hanya mengekor saja dan sesekali mencuri pandang padanya, ia terlihat menarik dengan kulit kuning langsat dan rambut hitamnya dibiarkan tergerai menutupi punggungnya yang dibalut sebuah t-shirt ketat.

Aku yang memang tertarik pada wanita itu memberanikan diri bertanya tentang dirinya lebih banyak lagi dan sepertinya kecanggungan padaku sudah sedikit surut. Ia menceritakan asalnya dan tujuannya kemari, sungguh pribadi yang menarik aku jadi semakin ingin mengenalnya. Tapi sayangnya aku hanya diberikan waktu satu minggu dengannya, sebab ia akan kembali ke negara asalnya.

"Setelah ini kita mau ke mana?" tanyaku kembali memulai pembicaraan.

"Kita?"tanyanya seraya merapikan handuk yang ada dikepalanya.

"Iya kita..." jawabku seraya berdiri menghampirinya yang kini sudah duduk di bangku dimeja meja rias.

"Aku tidak bilang kalau kau boleh ikut terus ke mana aku pergi lho, aku hanya mengizinkan kau untuk tinggal di hotel selama satu minggu dan itu artinya kau tidak bisa terus ikut ke mana aku pergi..."

" _Come darling_ , izinkan aku ikut. Aku janji tidak akan menimbulkan masalah."

Ia nampak menarik napasnya baru kemudian kembali menjawab, " Baiklah kau boleh ikut, tapi pastikan tidak wartawan bisa menemukan kita, jangan membuat sesuatu yang membuat orang menyadari bahwa kau Johnny Depp.."

"Iya aku janji."

Aretha mengangguk lalu seraya bangkit berdiri, "Baik aku ganti baju dulu sebentar dan oh iya nanti kau juga akan kubelikan baju yah." Ucapnya sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

Aku baru ingat aku tadi pergi hanya dengan sebuah t-shirt yang dilapisi jaket jeans dan juga celana bahan cokelat. Mendengar ucapannya barusan membuatku tersenyum sendiri ternyata ia memperhatikanku juga yah?

Tidak lama wanita itu sudah muncul dengan gaun hitam panjang yang cantik.

"Oh..  _you look so beautiful_..." ucapku

Mendengar ucapan barusan wajahnya memerah, sebuah senyuman pun terukir diwajahnya.

" _May i_?" tanyaku seraya menyodorkan tangan ingin meraih tangannya dan memberikan sebuah kecupan di punggung tangannya.

Aretha yang mengerti apa yang hendak akan kulakukan menjabat tanganku, langsung saja kuberikan sebuah kecupan ringan dipunggung tangannya. Tidak lupa juga kulirik sekilas wajahnya kembali menampilkan semburat merah.

" _Come let's go_ , kita berangkat sekarang untuk memberikan baju untukmu." Ajaknya begitu aku melepaskan tangannya.

Mendengarkan ajakanya barusan membuatku bersemangat, tidak lupa kupakai topi dan kaca mata sebelum meninggalkan kamar hotel.

Ternyata Aretha membawaku ke toko baju yang tidak jauh dari hotel tempat ia menginap. Sebuah toko baju yang tidak terlalu mewah, tapi kelihat cukup lengkap juga. Kami pun langsung masuk ke dalam, Aretha pun berjalan ke bagian kemeja pria aku hanya berjalan mengekornya saja.

"Bagaimana kau suka ini huh?" tanya Aretha seraya mengangkat sebuah kemeja berwarna abu-abu dengan lengan panjang.

Aku mengangguk.

"Baiklah aku cobalah dulu, kalau memang cocok di badanmu, kita akan langsung berangkat"

Kuambil kemeja tersebut dari tangan Aretha, baru bergegas ke kamar ganti mencoba baju pilihannya. Hebat sekali wanita itu, ia bisa memilihkan baju yang pas sekali untukku, maka begitu aku selesai merapikan penampilan baru langsung saja kuhampiri Aretha.

Aretha terlihat terkejut melihat penampilan baruku, baju yang ia pilihkan kelihatan pas sekali ditubuhku, "John... baju itu pas sekali di tubuhmu, aku tidak menyangka sebab tadi aku hanya mengira-ngira saja."

" _Yes darling, can we go now_?" balasku.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku, Aretha langsung menggandengtanganku dan membawaku ke meja kasir langsung membayar baju yang sedangkukenakan ini. Baru setelah itu ia mengiringku ke mobilnya yang masih terparkirdi hotel.    


	3. Dinner?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmm...   
> gak tahu apa ada yang nunggu update cerita ini atau ga?  
> tapi akhirnya saya update juga...

Sungguh aku tidak menyangka bisa memilihkan sebuah baju yang pas sekali di tubuh Johnny Depp, ia terlihat semakin tampan dengan kemeja yang kuberikan itu. Rambutnya cokelat ikal dan sebuah kaca mata hitam membuat aku tidak bisa berpaling darinya, maka sambil mengemudi sesekali kulirik wajahnya yang tidak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan senyuman.

Kalau setiap hari harus berhadapan dengannya aku tidak kuat juga, jujur ini rasanya masih tidak percaya aku sedang bersama Johnny Depp. Mungkin kalau aku bertemu dengannya sepuluh tahun yang lalu aku pasti tidak akan bisa mengendalikan diri setenang ini.

Mobilku sudah memasuki kawasan Highland Ave di mana restoran Bon nourriture berada, mereka memintaku untuk menulis review restoran tersebut. Begitu selesai memakirkan mobil di samping restoran tersebut aku dan Johnny berjalan masuk ke dalam restoran tersebut beriringan dan lagi-lagi Johnny menggandeng tanganku.

"Bonne nuit!" sapa sang pelayan yang membukakan pintu.

Kujawab sapaan pelayan tersebut dengan senyuman, kami kemudian pun dibawanya ke salah satu meja kosong yang berada disini pojok kiri yang menghadap sisi luar restoran. Seorang pelayan langsung menyodorkan buku menu begitu kami duduk dibangku kayu yang memang menjadi ciri khas restoran ini.

Baru aku melihat-lihat menu yang tersedia di tempat ini, seorang pria tinggi kurus berjalan menghampiri kami, ya aku kenal wajah itu ia adalah pemilik tempat ini. "Selamat datang dan selamat menikmati menu ditempat ini..." ucapnya ramah.

Aku sontak berdiri menyambutnya hendak menjabat tangannya, kami pun sesaat bersalaman tapi tidak lama kemudian ia sepertinya lebih tertarik dengan sosok Johnny yang sudah melepaskan penyamaran. Duh Johnny kenapa bertindak nekat seperti ini, bagaimana kalau ada yang menyadari kehadirannya, bisa-bisa aku langsung diberondong oleh wartawan.

Tapi yang terjadi kemudian malah lebih mengejutkan lagi, keduanya saling berpelukan satu sama lain. "Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu John... yang kudengar kau kan sedang kabur dan tidak ada yang tahu keberadaanmu. Tapi ternyata kita malah bertemu disini dengan seorang wanita lagi..." goda sang pemilik restoran.

Johnny tertawa mendengar pertanyaan sang pemilik restoran itu, "Ya... aku sedang bosan dengan sikap Amber yang sedikit berlebihan. Ia selalu cemburu jika aku dekat dengan wanita mana pun."

Sang pemilik restoran mengangguk baru kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepadaku yang masih diam mematung kebingungan. "Ah... aku sampai lupa dengan tamu spesialku miss Aretha yang akan mereview restoranku..."

Aku mau tidak mau tertawa untuk mencairkan suasana yang aneh ini.

"Aretha, kau tidak perlu takut ia teman baikku Ailard yang ia memang pemilik tempat ini, lagian kenapa kau tidak sebutkan saja nama restorannya." Ucap Johnny mencairkan suasana.

Mendengar penjelasan Johnny barusan membuatku lega, kalau mereka memang teman baik ia pasti akan berusaha membantu Johnny kan? "Aku tidak pernah dengar kau punya sahabat seorang pemilik restoran John..."

"Hmm apa wartawan harus tahu semua tentang aku darling?"balas Johnny.

"Sepertinya begitu, wartawan itu kan biasa serba tahu John..."

"Sudah ayo kalian mau pesan apa?" Ailard memecahkan perdebatan kami.

Aku duduk kembali dan membuka buku menu seraya melihat-lihat menu yang tersedia ditempat ini, "Kau bisa rekomendasikan menu istimewa di tempat ini, sebab biasanya aku selalu mereview menu yang menjadi andalan sebuah restoran."

Ailard serta merta menghampiriku ikut melihat-lihat buku menu "Ribeye Steak Aux Poivres or Herb Sauce merupakan main course pilihan chef, lalu untuk Appetizers Burgundy Escargots ini boleh anda coba miss..."

"Baiklah aku pesan itu, lalu kau John mau pesan apa?"tanyaku.

"Same with you darling..." jawabnya seraya tersenyum kepadaku.

Kenapa Johnny ini malah seakan suka sekali menggodaku dihadapannya ini, aku jadi semakin salah tingkah. Ya meski aku memang ingin diperlakukan spesial oleh Johnny tapi tidak begini juga.

Ailard pun memanggil pelayannya agar segera mengambil pesanan tamunya itu, Ailard yang akhirnya memesankan menu kami. "Baik aku tinggal sebentar dan mohon tunggu, tidak akan lama kok..." Ailard akhirnya menghilang dari hadapan kami.

"Sepertinya wartawan sudah ramai membicarakan kepergianmu John, apa tidak lebih baik kau segera kembali pada Amber?" tanyaku memecahkan kesunyian diantara kami.

Johnny menggeleng.

"Kenapa John, semua yang kita lakukan beresiko John, aku benar-benar tidak mau dibilang menjadi perusak rumah tangga orang."

"Dengar Aretha, aku berani jamin tidak ada akan ada seorang wartawan pun yang bisa mengetahui kita. Aku janji, please izinkan aku beberapa hari denganmu..."

Mendengar permohonan Johnny kembali lagi-lagi meluluhkan hatiku, ya meski di satu sisi aku memang ingin bisa bersama Johnny tapi aku takut dicap perusak rumah tangga orang. Aku tidak mau mendapat predikat itu, bagaimana pun aku adalah seorang wanita baik-baik yang tidak akan melakukan tindakan yang tidak terpuji itu.

Ya akhirnya aku mengangguk menyetujui permintaan Johnny..

Johnny tersenyum puas melihatku akhirnya menyetujui permintaannya.

Tidak lama kemudian menu pembukaan kami akhirnya dihidangkan diatas meja, yakni daging bekicot dengan bumbu jahe, cuka dan pemanis yang disajikan cantik diatas piring.

"Silakan dinikmati..." kata sang pelayan ramah sebelum kembali pamit.

Aku yang penasaran dengan menu khas Prancis ini, mencicipi lebih dibanding Johnny yang malah lebih senang memandangiku dibandingkan menu yang tersedia dimeja. Tapi aku tidak terlalu ambil pusing, kucoba saja bekicot ini.

Saat Johnny mulai mencicipi makanannya , menu utama kami sudah datang, sang pelayan pun menghidangkan menu utama tersebut sambil tersenyum ramah kepada kami. Ya ini menu berikutnya, melihatnya saja sudah menggodaku. Maka perlahan kupotong daging stick yang sudah dilumuri oleh saus krim.

Ternyata Ailard baru kembali setelah aku dan Johnny selesai menghabiskan menu kami, ia pun mengambil posisi disamping Johnny yang berhadapan denganku. "Bagaimana kalian menikmati menunya kan?"tanyanya seraya merangkul pundak Johnny,

"Ya... aku sangat menikmati menunya. Thanks you Monsieur ." jawabku

"You're Welcome. Saya pun senang bisa menjamu anda dan juga sahabat saya Johnny, Miss..." balas Ailard.

"Hmm omong-omong apa dalam review-mu nanti kau akan menyebutkanku, bahwa kau me-review bersama aktor besar Johnny Depp?" goda Johnny tiba-tiba.

Aku hanya membalas dengan tatapan membunuh, apa maksudnya coba? Aku kan tidak mungkin menyebutkan kejadian ini pada publik.

Bukannya merasa bersalah Johnny malah tertawa melihat reaksiku, sungguh menyebalkan dia ternyata. Aku rasanya sudah salah menjadikan dia sebagai idolaku, sudah rasanya ingin sekali aku langsung meninggalkan dia ditempat ini.

"Baik Monsieur Ailard, saya permisi dulu, Saya usahakan untuk secepatnya menerbitkan review ini di website saya," ucapku seraya bangkit dari tempat dudukku.

Tapi tiba-tiba tangan Johnny menahan tanganku dan lagi-lagi mengeluarkan wajah memelasnya begitu aku terhenti menatap ke arahnya.

"Baiklah kau juga ikut denganku John..." ucapku akhirnya.


End file.
